thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Leilani Palila
Leilani Palila is a former member of Team GEWL, the former partner of Eden Mayfield, and currently the Advanced Artillery Mechanics professor at Siren Academy. She is a minor character in The Coming Storm. Appearance Leilani is a woman of average height but notable stature. Her skin is olive tone from her time spent outside and there are usually oil or residue marks found on her because of her time in the garage/workshop. Her hair is long and black, parted on the left side and styled up into a messy bun; in addition to her hair, she has a thick pair of eyebrows, usually overlooked when others take note of her overall appearance, her mustard yellow eyes, or her choice of weapon. She has a long cat's tail with white fur and black spots. (WIP) Personality Prideful to say the least, Leilani Palila is wise, patient, adept, a little arrogant, and simultaneously iron-fisted. She possesses a natural ability to lead others, albeit rather forcefully, despite the fact that she was not Team GEWL's actual leader; she's able to take charge whenever Guadalupe falls short of his expectations. In-spite of her pride, she is shown to be a very pragmatic and determined woman, willing to cast her and others' beliefs aside to put herself in dangerous situations for the sake of other people. When her closest companions are the ones put in danger, Leilani tends to get a bit overzealous in her "protective" maneuvers, and can get a little out of hand with slaying Grimm or beating down her opponents. She believes everything happens for a reason, be it good or bad. Most of the time, Professor Palila has a cold exterior and a strong personality, though she is not heartless. While harsh and intolerant of failure, she comes to care a great deal for her companions and is quite protective of them, much like an older sister would her siblings. Meeting Guadalupe for the first time was an experience in itself, as she found him unrelatable and butted heads with him every chance she had. That aspect of their childhood has carried over into their adult lives and refuses to cease or desist. Despite this, he is the reason she warmed up and found it possible to let others in, and welcomed him into her life like a little brother. Leilani has been known to exhibit a softer side as was demonstated by how she treated Eden, knowing he harbored romantic feelings for her up to the point she fell in love with Whinter. Leilani is the kind of person who will do what she can to look out as best as possible for her friends and family. Her relationship with Whinter was a strained one, as the women could see eye to eye on many scenarios, but took different approaches to the situation. Leilani was more forward and liked a direct approach, whereas Whinter preferred to ease into it, formulate a plan, and make a clean getaway without putting anyone's life in danger. Despite Whinter's marriage to Guadalupe, Leilani still harbors feelings for her. Background (WIP) Leilani's history could be written into a four hundred page novel if she took the time to do so. She was born on the island of Menagerie, alongside Guadalupe Wolfgang and Eden Mayfield, and raised by two loving parents who were often busy or away at work. Semblance Leilani's semblance is something she calls Magnetic Pull. When activated, her body's gravitational pull significantly increases until every metallic object in the area is attracted to her. Weapon Name: Fujun'na Shinrei (不純な心霊 Translation: Impure Slasher) Primary Type: Melee Modeled After: A Swiss Army Knife Capabilties: Fujun'na Shinrei is nothing more than a shell that holds a massive sword and a shoulder-mounted machine gun for last resort purposes. Much like a standard Swiss army knife, all that is required for Fujun'na Shinrei to transform is pressing the silver harness buckles on the sides. When pressing the one on top, a scythe unfolds from inside the red shell. Pressing the bottom one activates the Buster Sword feature, which also unfolds from the inside. when both buckles are pressed simultaneously, a machine gun can unfold from the shell, including the barrel, trigger, shoulder holster, and the recoil barrel on the back. In regards to ammunition, Leilani doesn't really use any...that is, unless she's using the Ultimatum feature. In that case, she can simply insert Dust crystals (preferably red/''burn'', uncut) into the recoil barrel at the back of Fujun'na Shinrei; they fall into the barrel, and are locked in place to be used as ammo. The weapon can also be loaded with bullets of various shapes and sizes, but Leilani doesn't necessarily carry them with her that often. She prefers Dust, specifically that which can scorch anything in its path or cause explosions. Relationships Guadalupe Wolfgang: The two of them have been friends since childhood. Leilani and Guadalupe frequently butt heads in and out of work, clashing on minute details and each of their approaches to teaching the students of Siren Academy. Much of their remaining emotions after the death of Eden and Whinter's departure lean toward resentment, as he didn't find out about her feelings for his fiancee until after she left them. Eden Mayfield: Leilani holds an extensive amount of guilt in her heart following Eden's death. The two grew up together on Menagerie and were joined at the hip from the moment they were paired up during their initation. For a long time, Leilani was unsure how to approach Eden about his romantic feelings for her, and never built up the courage to reject him. It wasn't until she fell in love with Whinter that he took the hint and backed off almost entirely much to her dismay. During their time as professors at Siren, Eden became rather aloof and detached from his teammates, especially Leilani who regretted her previous actions. The two never had a chance to make up before he was gunned down. Whinter Vanderburgh: Formerly her teammate, the woman is now estranged from her team. Leilani hasn't seen Whinter since the death of Eden years prior, and assumes the woman to be dead. Despite their fallout following the incident and Whinter's previous engagement to Guadalupe, Leilani harbors romantic feelings for her to this day, and stubbornly refuses to admit it. Trivia *The name Leilani is of Hawaiian origin, and means "heavenly lei" or "royal child." **Her surname Palila is the name of an endangered bird native to Hawaii noted for having a head of yellow feathers. *Leilani is a snow leopard Faunus. *Much of Leilani's design draws inspiration from video games featuring characters sporting heavy armor or heavy weapons, such as Gears of War and the Dead Rising series.